Memories Revistited
by Pet Darkling
Summary: Senna has been having dreams of two people saving her from white ghost but she can't remember who they are. She has found herself determinded to find out who the girl in her dreams is and what she means to her. Warnings:yuri/yaoi/hetero.


_Hello everyone, So I had written a Senna X Rukia pairing before and I received advice to try and write another one… and I did. So it's what happens when Senna is having dreams about the battle with the nobodies and wants to find out who this girl in her dreams is and what she means to her. And when Ichigo finds them… it gets interesting. Warnings: This fiction does contain yuri tendencies, implied yaoi, and attempted hetero. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to bleach. The characters and their likenesses do not belong to me._

************************************************************************

Memories Revisited

Senna was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was breaking into a cold sweat. This had been happening almost every night for the past few months. Her nightmares had been getting progressively worse. In her dreams she could see herself being rescued by a tall orange haired boy and a short black haired girl but she had no idea who they were. Or if they were even real. Suddenly her eyes opened and her quickness of breath slowed. Her room was dark and cold, but her skin was hot to the touch. _Who are they?_ She knew that they must have meant something to her at one point but she couldn't figure out why.

XXX

It had been roughly one month since the battle with the nobodies and Ichigo had gone into a slight depression after seeing Senna on the bridge. She had shown no indication of remembering him in the least. He sighed and fell back on his bed, it was still dark outside and he had at least an hour before he had to get up. "I wonder if she will ever remember me," he said to his ceiling.

"Maybe you should find her and make her remember," Kon said as he climbed up the side of Ichigo's bed.

"Kon, what do you know? You can't even get Rukia to talk to you without yelling at you. And you live with her."

"That my friend is something else entirely."

"Is it really?" And then Kon decided that it wasn't worth his time and effort to try and cheer Ichigo up and that he would rather wait for his beautiful Rukia to wake up. So he hopped off of the bed with a humph.

Ichigo spent the rest of the hour sitting in silence starring out the window, hoping for the day that he might see Senna again. Although his silence did not last long, Kon had managed to slide the door open just enough to get a glimpse of Rukia letting light into the closet. Unfortunately when Rukia was woken up too early it made for a very unpleasant shinigami. She looked directly at Ichigo who then proceeded to point down at Kon on the floor who just smiled at her and backed away.

"Kon, I don't think that was your best idea," Ichigo told the mod soul.

"B-but I just wanted to see my sweet Rukia's sleeping face."

"Yeah, not a good idea, if I were you I would run." But it was too late. Rukia had already climbed out of her bed and was stepping right on Kon's head. "Never mind."

With her right hand balled into a fist her eyes shot over to Ichigo. He moved back slightly on his bed as if he was bracing to be hit. But nothing came. He looked over towards the closet to see Rukia curled up on his bed next to him. _I guess she is just too tired that she would rather sleep than hit me._

Rukia had been living with him for so long that life with out her seemed so strange. But he couldn't help but feeling oddly lonely at times. He had a beautiful ebony haired girl lying next to him, but he knew that she wasn't for him. Somewhere out there was a girl that defied all logic but made him feel like there was something worth living for.

His random trains of thought were cut short by the daily banging on his bedroom door by his father, which has become his only warning. Ichigo quickly carried Rukia back to the closet and prepared himself for his father to come bursting through the door way, which his father did just mere seconds after he closed the closet door.

"I see you beat me this time," his father said proudly.

"Yeah, it does look that way. Now will you get out?" Ichigo loved his dad but he could do with out the wake up call." I do have to get ready fro school you know."

"Yes, yes school. That is important. Your sister is making breakfast so be quick about it." To Ichigo this was just like any other day. He couldn't sleep, Kon did something stupid, his dad busted into his room, and now t was time for school. The makings of a completely normal day, or at least he thought so.

XXX

Senna spent most of her school day just staring out the window. When lunch rolled around she spent another day eating by herself. Senna had friends at school, but as of late she has spent most of her time sitting by herself. All she could think about was the ebony haired girl in her dreams. She couldn't remember feeling this way about anyone before. She was bound and determined to find her and talk to her. She needed to know why she kept dreaming about her.

When the school bell rang Senna slowly gathered her things feeling that there was no reason to hurry home. She could usually make it home in twenty minutes but today she was in no rush. When she reached the bridge to cross the river she stopped. Standing in front of her walking towards her was the ebony haired girl from her dreams and a tall orange haired boy that she felt she knew. She had a moment of panic; _do I stop them so that I can talk to her? Or do just let them pass?_ But before she could make a rational decision she was already walking towards Rukia and Ichigo. She stopped dead in front of Rukia.

"I know this may sound crazy, but you have been in my dreams and I feel like I have met you before." Senna said staring Rukia in the face.

"Umm, that is because we have met before," Ichigo cut in has Rukia gave the two a slightly off kilter stare.

"I'm Senna, I probably should have opened with that."

"I'm Rukia and the idiot next to me is Ichigo."

"It s very nice to meet you both, but I should probably let you get back to your lives." But Ichigo could not let that happen, the girl that had been plaguing his dreams was finally standing right in front of him… again.

"No, why don't you hang out with us. We're just going back to my house. Why not come along?" but Ichigo's rambling was cut short when Rukia elbowed him in the stomach.

"Wow, really? That would be great. That would give us an opportunity to talk about how I know you guys."

"Yeah that would, right Ichigo?" Rukia asked sarcastically. He could tell by the tone in her voice that she did not think that t was going to be a good idea. But it was already too late. The three of them were on their way to Ichigo's house.

XXX

In the days that fallowed Senna began to relearn more and more about the battle that took place over her life. Although Ichigo thought that telling Senna about everything that he did for her would make her remember how much he cared about her, the more he told her the more infatuated she became with Rukia.

"And then I carried you back here and dropped you off," Ichigo finished telling her. He didn't have the heart to tell her about the day on the bridge a few months back.

"Wow, that sounds like an amazing battle," Senna said looking up at Ichigo from his floor with Kon in her lap.

"Yeah, I-I guess it was. But you're alive and that is worth risking everything," Ichigo responded quietly. But Senna was paying no attention to him, she was just starring at Rukia.

"Rukia I think that it is so brave of you to go after me the way you did."

"Senna, it wasn't just me… Ichigo lead the mission."

"But to see you fight is just so incredible," but she was cut off by Rukia's Soul pager. "Ichigo, it's Urahara he needs you to go over to the shop," Rukia said with a slight sound of relief in her voice.

"Then I guess I'll head right over. It sounds urgent," and he got up off of his bed and headed towards the door. Rukia moved to tell him that she would go with him, but he had already closed the door. She glanced over at Senna who was busy messing with Kon and thought long and hard to try and find some excuse to leave. However all of her ideas were awful.

"Rukia, I have something that I have been meaning to ask you."

"Okay… what is it?"

"Um-m, do you have someone special in your life?"

Rukia sat on Ichigo's bed and thought about the question. The first people to come to mind were Renji and Ichigo, but she had never considered them to be the ideal 'special someone'. "Well, no I guess I don't," she finally answered just starring at her hands. But then she saw Senna stand up out of the corner of her eye and looked up. There was a pause of silence as Senna moved closer to Rukia.

"If that is the case then can I be your 'someone special'?" There was just something about the way Senna looked at her that made Rukia's heart melt. Senna opened one of Ichigo's desk draws and tossed Kon inside and slammed it shut. With Kon out of the way Senna felt free to make her next move. Rukia's silence was broken by Senna's first kiss. Her lips warmed Rukia from the inside and when the girls broke apart Rukia looked up at the violet haired girl and with a nod of her head gave a confirming yes. That was all that Senna needed. In one swift move she went from standing before Rukia to straddling her on Ichigo's bed.

The two began sharing a series of kisses as Senna unbuttoned Rukia's uniform. Senna paused to take everything in, the softness of her lips, the ebony hair against her ivory skin. She had spent so many sleepless nights wondering s her mind will ever be at rest, if she would ever meet the girl in her dreams. And now not only had she met her but she was finally able to be with her. This was something that she wanted to remember.

Rukia looked up at her longingly, almost as if she was asking 'why did you stop?' Senna smiled and leaned back down over her and returned to kissing the raven haired girl. While Senna's mind was preoccupied with the softness of Rukia's lips, Rukia had begun to unbutton Senna's shirt. It wasn't long before Rukia's hands had made it to the point that she has wrapped her arms around Senna's waist and her hands had unbuttoned the back of Senna's skirt. Senna looked down at the other girl with a curious expression.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Rukia asked.

"It is, but I didn't think this is what you wanted."

"At first I wasn't sure, but now I think back and for the longest time I have just wanted to see your smile again," Rukia sad starring straight into Senna's eyes. Senna began to blush and a smile grew on her face.

"It seems that you have managed to get me to smile." But then the smiles on both of the girls' faces vanished. A flush of light came into the room fallowed by a shadow. It was Ichigo, both Senna and Rukia looked over towards the door to see him standing in the door frame with his mouth wide open. Before anyone could say anything Senna sat up on her knees and buttoned her shirt. She climbed off of Ichigo's bed and slid past him in the door way and headed down the hall.

Ichigo's eyes were fixed on Rukia. She could not tell if he was angry or upset, but never the less she sat up and buttoned her shirt. As she stood up she went to speak, but Ichigo started before she could.

"What the hell was that? I left you alone for like what under an hour and this is what happens? I thought that if maybe you two were alone you could tell her, but no," he was pacing around the room at this point.

"Hold on. I had all intensions of telling her, but something happened. Things got a whole lot more complicated," she explained.

"How could things be complicated? All you had to do was tell her that you didn't feel that way. You don't feel that way, right?"

"You see that's the problem. Before today it was a really simple answer, but once you left things changed."

"Well, obviously."

"Ichigo, please listen. There was just something in her eyes. The way she looked at me, I just couldn't tell her 'no'."

"Rukia I can't believe this. You knew how I felt about her and how long I have been waiting to have her back in my life. And now you go and let this happen."

"Well it's not exactly like I asked for this. You left me here with her when you knew how she felt. And I'm sorry but I might feel something for her too. And I'm sure that isn't what you want to hear right now, but it is the truth," Rukia said as she stormed out of his room. She knew that t probably wasn't the best thing to say right now, but her head was spinning with emotions.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo yelled out of his bedroom.

"Where do you think? I'm going to go find her," she yelled back before slamming the front door shut. Rukia walked around Karakura town for at least three hours before fining herself standing at the middle of the bridge staring into the night sky. The moments in Ichigo's room came flushing back to her. First how she felt when Senna looked at her and then how warm Senna's lips felt on hers. Rukia began to blush and let out a sigh. _What is this feeling? I can't stop smiling when ever I think about her. She brings out this side of me that haven't felt since my Fukutaichou was killed. I have been so reserved since then. I barely have any fun anymore; Senna might be a good thing for me._ Rukia's eyes sifted between the stars. She could feel that she was no longer alone. She glanced down and saw Senna standing at the begging of the bridge looking rather flustered. Rukia hopped off the railing and walked towards her, but the closer she got the more scared Senna began to look.

"Senna, what's wrong?"

"I went back to the house to look for you and Ichigo was still angry." The look on Senna's face was defiantly one of fear more than anything else. Her eyes had gone red as if she had been crying.

"What happened? What did that idiot try to do?" Rukia grabbed Senna by the shoulder and pulled her in close. Senna rested her head on Rukia's shoulder and started to cry. Rukia knew that his probably meant that Ichigo in his confused state might have tried to take his anger out on Senna by trying to get what he couldn't have. She lifted her chin so that their eyes met and gave her a kiss of comfort. This caused Senna to stop crying. "Don't worry about him. I think I have a plan, I just need to go see a friend of mine."

Senna looked at her with a semi curious stare. "Can I come with you? I don't really want to go home and I would rather not be alone."

"Of course I would never leave you alone, especially not now." Rukia grabbed Senna's hand and pulled her into another embrace, this time stronger than the last. When Rukia's grasp loosened she gazed into Senna's bright eyes as she gazed back into hers. She knew that Senna was most defiantly someone special. "We should go; the sooner we get everything settled the more time we have to spend together and Rukia led her in the direction of the Urahara shop.

XXX

Back at Ichigo's house he sat in his room with his back up against the closet door. The images of his action came rushing back each time he blinked. _ I was so stupid. Why the hell did I do that? I knew she didn't see me like that and still I tried. _Only mere moments before Senna had come back to explain and he had attacked her. The moments that he saw her he was not able to control himself. When she crawled in through the window and walked over to the closet to look for Rukia there was no stopping himself. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around into his arms and kissed her. At first he could tell she was confused and then she became scared. But that didn't stop him. He managed to get her shirt unbuttoned and his hand on her chest before she had a change to fight back. She tired to push away but he just held on tighter. At one point she managed to break away from his kiss.

"I-ichigo, what are you d-doing?"

"Senna, I care so much about you. I spend so many nights wide awake hopping that one day I will be able to tell you how I feel. And now I get that chance. Senna, I spend every night dreaming about you. You are the only thing I care about." Ichigo untied Senna's hair and it fell to her shoulders. She tried to squirm away but it was useless. Ichigo had he pinned up against his door. His hand moved down from her hair to her chest. He had no intention of stopping no matter how scared she was. As he ran his hands across her chest he attempted to kiss her again but she slid down the door.

"Ichigo, please stop," she cried. "Please don't do this, it isn't right," and he listened. He backed away from the door and sat down on his bed. He starred at Senna in chock with himself. He couldn't believe that he manages to hurt the one person the he wanted to be with. He just starred at Senna sitting on the floor by his door crying.

"Senna, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to… I…" but he knew it wasn't worth while. She could never be able to forgive him, he screwed up. Senna sat for a little while in an attempt to regain her composer before she left Ichigo's room. This had been the second time today that Senna would leave his room scared. Ichigo knew this but still managed to not say anything. This wasn't something he knew how to fix.

XXX

When Senna and Rukia made it to the Urahara shop the streets were quiet and everything was still, but the lights at the shop were still on. Rukia held Senna's hand the whole way there and up until Tessai met them at the door.

"We figured the two of you would be coming," Kisuke Urahara said leaning on the inside of the door frame. "Come on inside," and the girls fallowed. Rukia explained to Urahara what happened to propose the idea of a distraction.

"What we need to do is send someone over there to break him of this. To 'teach' him a lesion if you will," Rukia suggested.

"But who would be someone who could and would," Senna asked hoping it wasn't going to be Rukia.

Urahara and Rukia looked at each other and smiled. They were thinking the same thing. In unison they said "Renji."

Senna looked very confused, she knew she recognized the name but could not picture who it was. Urahara called Jinta into the room. "Hey Jinta, go wake the freeloader," And he did with a smile. No more than three minutes later Renji came running down the hall casing after Jinta only in his hakama. Senna looked up at the tattooed man whose crimson hair was longer then hers and smiled.

"I think I understand what you were thinking now," she said as she stood up to inspect Renji.

"Renji, we need a favor," Rukia said standing next to Senna.

Renji just looked at her in confusion and asked, "What kind of favor?"

"Ichigo did something stupid."

A smile grew on Renji face, "and let me guess he needs to be taught a 'lesson'."

"Yep, Senna and I think that he should still be at home and he probably looking a little depressed."

Renji's smile grew even wider. "Well then it looks like I'll be heading over to the Kurosaki house for a little night visit," and Renji left.

Urahara glanced over at Rukia who has Senna starting to fall asleep leaning on her shoulder. "You girls look tired; I have an extra room in the back if you don't want to go home."

Rukia looked down at Senna looking for a confirmation. "You don't' mind?" Rukia asked.

"Not at all, you two couldn't possibly be as bad as Renji, he never leaves." That got the girls to smile. Tessai then showed the girls to the room they could sleep in. It was small with only one futon, but they really didn't care. They were finally able to finish where they left off.

Senna stood in font of Rukia and once again unbuttoned her uniform as Rukia did the same. Senna moved closer until their bodies touched and kissed her. The girls moved from standing to kneeling in one swift movement together, Rukia laid down on her back allowing Senna to straddle her. Senna's kisses moved down from Rukia's lips to her neck to her chest. Both girls a little nervous, but n the back of their minds knowing that they were each in the arms of someone that cared fir them. Knowing this made it easier for Rukia to trust Senna as her hands moved away from Rukia's hips and in between her legs. Rukia let out a slight moan and kissed Senna.

"I realize now that you are the thing that has been missing in my life," Rukia said pulling Senna's attention back to her face. "I want you to feel complete."

"And I do, with you," and with a smile she looked at Rukia. "And I want to make you feel that way too."

XXX

(I had a request to let you all know what happens to Ichigo, and here it is…)

Meanwhile back at the Kurosaki house Ichigo was sitting on the floor by his closet. He had been alone on the dark sulking since Senna left for the second time. However his silence was broken when he heard a serious of muffled grunts coming from his desk drawer. He got up off of the floor and walked towards his desk and pulled the drawer open to find Kon sitting inside.

"Thank-you-thank-you! I've been locked in there for hours," but Ichigo's concentration was broken when he heard his name being called. He turned towards the window and crouching in the window frame was Renji. His hair was still down and still no shirt. Ichigo, without even looking slammed the drawer shut locking Kon inside again.

"Hey Ichigo, a little birdie told me that you have had a pretty rough night," Renji said hopping down from the window and walked over towards him.

"Yeah, it's been one hell of a night. Girls suck man."

"They do, but the night isn't over yet," Renji whispered into his ear as he took Ichigo into his embrace. It was not long before Renji's hands moved down Ichigo's back and grabbed his ass.

Inside the drawer Kon was thinking to himself, _at this rate I'm never going to get out of this drawer. _

X-end-X

_Author's notes: This wound up being more of a romance/love story than originally intended, but it's what the pen wrote, so let me know what you think. _


End file.
